Feminists Hate Norse Gods
by Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh
Summary: Cattie Mayfair is a 24 year old SHIELD agent who gets transferred from her base in the mountains to the helicarrier where she meets the Avengers, but she doesn't get along with everyone. (Thor&OC) (Smut) One shot. WARNING: This is rated MA for a REASON.


**This is my first story so be nice to me guys ok? D': I know smut on your first fanfic is probably a bit much but what can I say? I'm unruly.**

* * *

I had been working with SHIELD for four years when I got the call that I was being transferred to the helicarrier for the foreseeable future. It was a bit of a frustration – I had _enjoyed _ working in the base in the mountains of upstate New York. But the call had come from Agent Hill herself, which was kind of an honour. She was Director Fury's personal assistant almost. A kind of co-second in command to Agent Coulson. So I complied, wanting to keep my job. I knew that job transfers were a part of the job when I joined SHIELD.

I had been working on the helicarrier for maybe two months when the Avengers initiative was called together and that was when I first met him. Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard. He was a total asshole.

When I first met him he gave me that gorgeous 'I can get any girl I want' smile, assuming he could just stop my heart.

"What is your name, fair lady?" He had asked me, with that arrogant smirk.

I looked him up and down with my icy stare, trying my best to copy my idol, Maria Hill. I decided to ignore him but he continued on as if I had not ignored him at all.

"My name is Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard," he boomed in an overly-friendly manner.

"Agent Mayfair," I had replied, keeping my tone business like. I was hoping he would leave me alone once formalities had passed.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady," he had replied, as if he was expecting me to swoon at the compliment. It took all of my training as an agent not to roll my eyes. A few years ago I might have swooned at the beautiful, muscly, sexy god. I had a soft spot for blondes as the useless, slacker Agent Sullivan knew. But now I knew better.

He had taken my hand, despite the fact my arms were folded across my chest and had placed a kiss on my knuckles with his obnoxiously soft lips. Just as I had suspected, he seemed the stereo typical womanizer. I had reefed my hand out of his grasp in fury. I gave him best death glare and he had stared at me in shock.

"Do you _mind_?" I had spat at him.

"Excuse me, m'lady, I meant no harm," he had replied trying to seem oh-so-innocent.

"That was sexual harassment, _Prince of Asgard._" I had tried my best to sound threatening. "I could place a complaint and get you sent back to Asgard, _your highness_. Don't try that again."

"I was merely trying to be polite, but fine, I shall _not_ try again." He seemed angry now, his blue eyes turning pleasantly icy. _It was totally sexy._

"Good, you might be a prince up in Asgard but here you are a _nobody_, just like everyone else." He was just another misogynistic jerk, just like the rest.

"I shall keep that in mind," he had replied in an equally as dark tone. "But you should take heed that, if I _were_ so inclined, I could have you begging at my feet for me." He made my blood boil.

"Oh, _Princess_, is that a _threat_? Because bad things happen when people threaten me." He had tensed in response _and I couldn't help but notice how all his muscles bulged._

"A tiny Midgardian female, such as yourself, could do no damage to a god like me."

"Oh, you talk big Odin's Cum, are you over compensating for something?" I had lifted my hand and wiggled my little finger at him. He looked enraged at this point, his face turning red. _He was really attractive._

However, Tony Stark and Director Fury had walked in the room at that moment and I heard Stark chuckle.

"Nice one, 'Odin's Cum', that's funny. I think we'll get along just swell, Ciggie," Stark had intercepted. He had nicknamed me 'Ciggie' on account that my first name was Cattie and my surname was the name of a brand of cigarettes and so he had combined the two words.

"Agent Mayfair," Direct Fury had warned and my face went warm in the embarrassment that the head of SHIELD had caught me insulting one of his Avengers. "Do _not _antagonise the god. You are not needed here. Agent Hill has a job for you to do."

"Yes, sir, sorry sir," I had responded. Standing to attention and walking out stiffly. I had felt someone's eyes on my swaying hips as I left, still feeling smug that I had managed such a quick witted remark to the demi-god.

However the pride was short lived. Every time I was in the same room as Thor we would fight and one of us would be sent out the room. We would try and be formal and rigid and then one of us would set the other off and it would escalate quickly. I just couldn't stand how arrogant he was, how he thought that because he was a prince and attractive that he thought he could get any girl he wanted, though he had never said that himself. I just knew it. He was always rubbing in how strong and attractive he was to me all the time. It made me want to scream.

Though one day we took it too far, he made a point of telling Agent Romanoff that her attire, though strange (it was _hardly _strange it was uniform – black military pants, combat boots, a grey tank top and black jumper, the _exact_ same outfit I was wearing) was attractive on her the way it was on no other. I snapped a rude comment at him because everyone on the ship knew how attractive Agent Romanoff was and he _never_ complimented her like that unless I was around. I knew. Romanoff had told me.

He was trying to make a point of how she had gorgeous, short, curly red hair and I had dull, long, wavy, light brown hair. How she was tall and slender and curvaceous, I was short and while we had the same body type I had a bigger bum, and bigger thighs, and a bigger chest and a larger waist. I wasn't larger by much, but enough that it hit a nerve.

The rude comment I snapped back led to a huge argument in front of the entire Avengers initiative and several agents, including my unfaithful ex-boyfriend Agent Sullivan (who to my glee had been caught playing Galaga earlier by Tony Stark). Agent Sullivan was only too glad of my misery.

Now I was standing in Director Fury's office being lectured.

"Agent Mayfair, do you _know_ how important it is to keep a good relationship between SHIELD and Mr Odinson?" Fury snapped at me as I stood back straight, looking forward with my hands behind my back trying my best to stay impassive.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Then _why_ do you feel the need to provoke him at every turn?" He snapped.

I gasped at the injustice, losing my military stance for a moment.

"But _sir,_" I objected. "He's been the one provoking me! I understand that he's an ambassador between the realms but -!"

"No buts, Agent!" Fury interrupted me. "As long as he is following my laws in this world and he is a friend of Earth then he can provoke you all he wants. He's one of the only things that stands between our world and destruction; if anything you should be licking his ass. You are _not_ to argue with him _anymore_, you are to get along. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," I grumbled.

"I can't hear you, I said DO. YOU. HEAR. ME?" Fury shouted.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" I shouted back, standing to attention.

"Good, now because you humiliated the name of SHIELD you will be on janitorial duty for the next two weeks," Fury added, as though it were an afterthought. I gasped at the punishment. I was a highly ranked agent! Surely he couldn't do that to me, I hadn't done anything _that_ bad!

"But sir!" I tried to argue.

"You can go now. There's a light bulb out in conference room 004. I recommend you change it now, Agent."

He had turned his attention from me and I knew that would be the end of it. I silently groaned.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," I replied, saluting him though I felt more like spitting on his shoes, and I turned and walked out of his office.

I was grumbling all the way to the conference room, light bulbs in hand. When I got the room it was empty and I flicked the lights on just to check which light was gone and noted it was one by the edge of the table. I turned the lights back out and screwed out the busted bulb when I heard the door open.

"Hello?" A deep voice called.

I bent down to get the fresh light bulb and looked over to see Thor himself had walked in the room. His presence took up so much space it was obnoxious. I remembered Director Fury's orders and said nothing.

"Oh, _you_ are in here," Thor moaned.

"Yes, is there a _problem_ Mr Odinson?" I replied, trying my best to keep my tone polite. "You don't have to be in here."

"Lady Hill instructed me to speak to the mortal in room 004," Thor replied coldly, placing Mjölnir on the ground and running his hands down his face. I started to screw the light bulb back in place. So that was their plan, huh? Get us to talk it out in an empty conference room. I cursed under my breath.

"Mocking me again, Mayfair? An odd name considering there is nothing _fair_ about you!" Thor spat, his muscly arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, I already know you think that, Mr Odinson, you make a point of telling every other woman how beautiful they are in an attempt to remind me that I am not," I hissed back through clenched teeth, concentrating as I screwed the bulb back in. "Because all chauvinists have their own idea of ideal beauty and women who do not fit into that category are swine to you, are they not?"

"That is not true at all, but people with foul mouths and tongues like whips are as ugly as swine," Thor growled.

"So you find a woman who is intelligent a threat then? You can't stand a woman smarter than you because women should be uneducated slaves to their partners," I shot back.

"No!" Thor snapped. "I merely despise rude women who think themselves better than others."

"Fuck you!" I shouted back. "That's rich coming from you! You're an incestuous alien with a crush on his own brother!"

"What did you say?" Thor roared, storming across the room and squaring up to me, who was still standing on a chair. I still wasn't quite his height even standing on the chair he was so big, so powerful, _so sexy_.

I stood my ground if not leaning in further.

"You heard me," I replied in a dangerously low voice. "You know, your brother's pretty hot despite all that evil, much better looking than you. I don't blame him for going bat shit crazy with you as a brother."

"Oh, you walk a fine line, Lady Mayfair," Thor threatened in an equally low voice. _Except he sounded animalistic and it turned me on._ "It would serve you well to remember he has killed many of your people with no remorse, he would have no trouble doing the same to you. Though, I am sure not many would mourn." His eyes were so close to mine, staring into mine with that blue colour I hadn't seen on anyone else on the planet. They were hard and mocking.

"Oh, you know," I purred in a low voice to avoid being heard by any cameras in the place. "I like a man with a wild side. I think it'd be _fun_. He'd be dominating and kinky."

Thor growled, our foreheads were pressed together like animals having a standoff for dominance. His growl was low and feral _and completely arousing._

Our heads were so close that as we seized each other up we were drinking in each other's features. His eyes were wide and beautiful and mesmerizing and as blue as the sky even narrowed as they were in that fierce glare that _sent shivers down my spine_ and I noted for the first time that he had thick, brown tangled lashes. He had a slightly heavy brow and a smooth sloping forehead, his cheek bones were high and strong and he had a button nose. His lips were full and red and soft looking and his mouth was ever so slightly downturned, _perfect for kissing_. I glanced slightly lower and took in his strong jaw and chin, edges so sharp you could cut yourself on them. He had a short, stubbly beard. His hair was to his shoulders and it was thick and shiny and looked oh-so soft, though today he had it pulled back in a ponytail, a few tendrils had escaped _I wanted to stroke it_. He wasn't wearing his armour today, choosing instead to wear a white cotton t-shirt that his muscles bulged out of and a pair of black straight leg jeans. He had wash board abs and buns of steel. _He looked good enough to eat._

I couldn't help but notice how god-damn sexy he was and it drove me insane. It wasn't fair that he got to be more attractive than any other man on the planet and taller and stronger. How dare he make me feel attracted to him?

We glared into each other's eyes for a moment longer, both of us seething in rage when all of the sudden our lips were pressed together. I don't know how it happened or who initiated the kiss but it just happened and it was like fireworks, it was an explosion. It was like one of us was gasoline and the other was a spark and we were going up in flames. It was a bone deep need. We couldn't tear our lips apart, our hands instinctively reached for each other – my hand going to the back of his thick neck and between his deliciously muscular shoulder blades and one of his hands knotted in the back of my hair, the other pressed my lower back against him. The kiss intensified and he trailed blazes of kisses down my jaw and onto my neck where I gasped at the sensation and he growled in response nipping my neck ever so slightly.

I was _very_ aroused.

My mind was clouded with the need of him, it was like we had been fighting this magnetic pull for the past few weeks and now we could resist it no longer and it was a big train wreck. I knew that there was something not right about this and that maybe I should stop him and figure it out what it was but my mind was so hazy I couldn't work it out so instead I connected our lips again, running my tongue his lower lip where he opened his mouth and our tongues danced together.

He tasted so _good_. So sweet and pleasant unlike any man I had ever tasted. He was holding me to him so tight there was no space between at all; just our bodies pressed so tightly together that it almost hurt. The _feeling_ of his hard, chiselled body against mine was incredibly exciting and erotic. Oh, God he was beautiful! This annoying, beautiful man that made me so angry so close it was one massive adrenaline rush that was feeding the lust.

His hand at the small of my back began to wander, untucking my tank top from my pants and tugging at the exposed flesh of my hips, digging in his nails as he moved his lips back down to my throat causing me to gasp again. He nibbled my sweet spot and I couldn't help but clench my muscles as I felt myself aching, beginning to drip _down there_.

Thor let out a snarl at the sound of my soft moan and pulled my head back violently from his by the roots of my hair, holding my head firmly in place so I couldn't look away from his eyes. It hurt, but gods, it was _such a turn on_.

"Do you find my brother more attractive still?" He said glaring down into my face. God it was so intimidating and perfect. So frustrating!

"Yes," I growled back. I wanted to piss him off and insult him the way he insulted me. The fact he was an unbelievable kisser wasn't going to change the fact I was angry with him still. "And Stark too, and Captain Rogers, and Dr Banner and Agent Barton."

"Oh really?" He purred dangerously lowly and he brought his lips back to my neck kissing and suckling my sweet spots in a ferocious way. His hand on my hip moved up my shirt and reached into my bra, as he caressed my breast, kneading it like dough for a moment before stroking my nipple. I gasped, feeling the pleasure in my nipple as my nipple hardened instantly and my sex ached, clenching tighter again. If this was what would happen every time I made him angry, I really needed to make him furious.

"I-in fact," I gasped, trying my best to sound strong and unaffected by his touch. "I'd rather be doing this with Agent Romanoff right now."

I felt him smile into my collar bone between kisses as he began to pinch and flick my nipple and I had to try my best not to squirm. God, if he kept this up I would cum in my pants. That would just be embarrassing. But he seemed hell bent on humiliating me regardless.

"There would be no site on Asgard or any of the nine realms I would rather see more," he replied. He brought his lips to mine again and moved his hand from pulling my hair to my back, continuing to pinch and flick and tease my nipple. Oh God, it ached and it took every bit of strength I had not to dry-hump him. There was no way I would feed his ego like that.

I felt him reach round my back and unhook my bra, pulling it out from underneath my tank top and I gasped again, my cheeks flushing with shock and embarrassment, my hands resting on his hard chest. _Oh God did his chest feel good_, even through the fabric.

"W-we can't," I managed to say. "There are cameras. They can see us – I'll lose my job."

"I _want_ them to see," Thor's voice rumbled. I gasped, enraged that he would try and humiliate me like that. I dug my nails into his chest and scratched him out of anger, hoping to hurt him. He made a low, guttural sound in the back of his throat and I realised I hadn't hurt him but he had seen the intent and I had only succeeded in turning him on more, if angering him slightly.

He took his hand from my breast which I was not expecting and I panicked thinking maybe I had succeeded in making him stop, which I didn't want to do, I only wanted to move somewhere more private, when he called on Mjölnir and held the hammer up. Suddenly there was a rumble and a sound like a bomb went off and I screamed and closed my eyes, burying my face in Thor's chest as everything went blindingly white for a moment and then there was darkness.

"There," he murmured into the top of my head. "The 'cameras' you speak of are now broken."

"You could've killed every one on the ship doing that!" I hissed, pulling out of his embrace. My blood boiled in rage that was turned quickly to lust as Thor pulled his t-shirt off exposing his flawless body. He shrugged in response and grabbed me by the hair and pulled me down to the table, pulling my tank top up and exposing my breasts.

He growled again staring down at my body. I could see his erection trying to escape his jeans and _dear lord_ it was impressive! I had never seen one like his before.

"Do you still find Agent Romanoff more attractive than me?" I mocked him.

"I never said I found her more attractive," was his only response before attacking my breasts with his mouth, nipping harder than necessary and sucking and pinching and flicking and licking and teasing. I gasped in shock at both the attack and what he had just said. My insides clenched in bliss as I dragged my nails down his back, causing him to hiss in pleasure as I soaked up the rock hard, velvet feel of his back. I couldn't help but angle my hips upward and dry hump his rock hard abs.

"What were you saying about my brother again?" He growled. Ugh, I hated that he knew I wanted him more than his brother. I hated that he knew I wanted him. His hand trailed down my stomach and I shuddered in pleasure. He slipped his hand down my pants and rested his hand over my parting, the other hand still working on my nipple.

"Hurry up," I moaned aching for him, needing him. He looked up at me, his eyes smouldering and an impish smirk on his face. I clenched again in need, throwing my head back in frustration, my eyes closed, groaning.

"So wet," he mumbled, still not spreading my lips. I wiggled my hips trying to force his fingers to touch my clit. "Ah-ah! You need to beg me for it."

My eyes snapped open and I glared at him. So that was his play.

"Never," I growled. He started to pull his hand back up ever so gently grazing my clit, as though it were an accident. A shudder of pure bliss ran through my body.

"No!" I cried before I could stop myself. He stopped his retreating hand and smirked down at my tortured face. He was loving every minute of this. "Don't stop."

"Beg," he snarled. I clenched my eyes shut and gritted my teeth in frustration and anger. God! He was such a fucking cunt!

"Please," I whispered.

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

"Who is it that you want to touch you?"

"Please touch me, Mr Odinson."

"I am a prince, address me as such," his voice was low and husky and I could feel my vagina moisten. Oh I hated him right now.

"Please touch me, your majesty, Prince of Asgard." God it felt so demeaning, I felt so beneath him. I felt so lowly, like a dirty whore… It felt _so good_.

His hand slid back down and he began to gently stroke my swollen clit. It was ecstasy, pleasure ran in shudders all over my body as I could feel the pressure building inside my sex. I couldn't help but gasp and moan in pleasure. I could see the look on his face, a crazed hunger, he loved it. He removed his hand from my nipple and snaked it up to my throat, stroking the side of it gently, I leaned into his hand and then suddenly he was choking me. Was this it then? He had been planning to take me out this whole time? He hadn't stopped stroking my clit though, so if he was going to kill me this way, I didn't mind.

It hurt, and I wasn't getting much oxygen as I felt my senses begin to heighten and the feeling of him touching my clit became more and more intense and pleasurable and I was moaning as loudly as I could with the amount of oxygen I had. I tried to stop, but I couldn't, he was making me. Oh God it felt too good. The dick head. He just wanted this power over me.

I was close to cumming when he pulled his hand away from my throat and his hand out of my pants.

"What?" I gasped. "No!"

He chuckled darkly in response and grabbed my face with the hand that had just been touching my sex, kissing me hard on the mouth and getting my juices on my face in the process. He pulled my face to get me off the table and then shoved my head down, undoing his jeans and releasing his cock.

I gasped. It was big. He pushed my head towards it. I resisted, I was mad. I had been so close to cumming and now I was wet and frustrated and aching and he was expecting me to give him a blow job.

"Beg," I spat back, glaring up what felt to be miles into his face.

"Princes do not beg," Thor replied. "They get what they want." He grabbed my hair by the roots again and roughly pulled my head back, spitting in my face.

"Fuck you," I hissed. He took one of my hands and started making me stroke him. I didn't resist but I didn't do the job myself. He growled in frustration and started rubbing his tip against my lips, bumping into my teeth, his hand still fisted in my hair. I glared up at him, pursing my lips tightly. His expression softened as he looked down at me and his hand on the back of my head turned soft, moving it forward and stroking my face.

"You are the fairest maiden I have laid eyes on, Cattie," he whispered. My mouth dropped open in shock and he took that opportunity to stick his penis in my mouth, fisting his hand in my hair again. The fucking douchebag tricked me! I was mad. I was so mad that I was going to make this the best damn blowjob he ever had so he would beg me for more.

He was choking me slightly and thrusting into my mouth as I took my hand and began to rub his member, going back and forth on him with my mouth, sucking and licking around the tip, especially in the crease. He was so big I felt my jaw was going to dislocated as he moaned in relief and closed his eyes, gently thrusting into my mouth. I sped up to just to turn him on, massaging his giant balls in my other hand.

"Oh by the gods," he groaned. I sped up, fighting hard not to gag, and I felt his hand tighten in my hair and I stopped, pulling back. He tried to hold my head in place but I pulled away and he clearly feared breaking my neck so he let it happen. He glared down at me. "I did not say stop."

"Neither had I," I retorted, rolling my eyes at him. He growled again and lifted me with one hand, throwing me onto the conference table once more. This was not what I had expected. The unexpected event excited me, I was positively tingling inside.

He kissed me hard on the mouth and I wrapped my legs around his torso, deepening the kiss. He slid his tongue across my lower lip and I granted him entrance but he pulled back. I stared at him bewildered, my mouth still open in the unfinished kiss. He grabbed my jaw, forcing my mouth open and licked the inside of my mouth pulling back and then going back down and biting my lower lip. My insides ached in desire and I heard a feral noise come from the back of my throat. Thor grinned down at me, locking lips with me once more before trailing hard kisses and bites down my neck.

He ran his hands down my sides, digging his nails into me. I felt my body moisten again. He ran his nails down my sides, down my legs and then ripped my legs off of him. I growled in response. I hadn't wanted that, I wanted to be closer. I wanted him _in_ me! But there was no way I could tell him that. I was _not_ admitting that to the already narcissistic god.

He trailed his tongue between my breasts down the centre of my stomach and began circling my naval piercing with his tongue. I felt shivers of arousal go up and down my spine – I needed him so badly and the jerk that he was, he was teasing me. He ripped my trousers and panties down and I gasped in shock. That was hot. My entire groin area was soaked in my own vaginal juices at this point.

He dipped his tongue into my bellybutton and then sucked on it and I moaned in pleasure. He bit my stomach just below my naval – hard and I arched my back in the pain and pleasure, whimpering with need now.

He looked up at me from my stomach with an impish grin and I knew what was coming next. I smirked down at him.

He brought his finger to my sex and began gently stroking the entrance and I moaned in pleasure. With his other hand he pulled apart my lips and brought his mouth down onto my clitoris while simultaneously sticking his finger in me. My back arched with the intense pleasure that was almost painful and I cried out as he began sucking, licking and nipping my clit while pumping his finger in and out of my sex.

I could feel the pressure building up and up and I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure and just as I was about to reach climax he stopped, taking his finger out of my woman hood and turning his mouth to kiss the inside of my thighs, biting on each of them.

I gasped, catching my breath and feeling frustrated. The absolute asshole.

"F-f-fuck you," I breathed, panting hard.

"Do you still think me in love with my brother?" He asked, mocking me. I glared down at him, gasping.

"Yes!" I spat, pissed off that he had stopped just when it was getting good. He smacked the inside of my thigh and I yelped. He hadn't hit me as hard as he could but it smarted and aroused me at the same time.

"I shall ask again, do you _still_ think me in love my brother?"

"Yes!" I was being obstinate just because he was trying to control me. He smacked the inside of my other thigh and I jumped again. The sting made my eyes smart but it wasn't any pain I couldn't handle, it was enough to keep me aroused. "_Fuck. You._"

He shoved his finger back inside me, hard and angry, rubbing my clit with the other finger. I moaned and called out again.

"I'll ask you again," he growled, bringing me to the brink of an orgasm. "Do you think me in love with my brother?"

"Oh god," I cried. "OH GOD!"

"DO YOU?"

"NO!" I shouted. "No I don't!" Finally caving in to him and he smacked me right on the clit, pulling his finger out of me just before I could cum. The pain distracting me momentarily from my desired orgasm as I screamed. I was so frustrated I wanted to hit him. "J-Just f-fuck me!"

He licked his finger tasting my juices and then grabbed my face, forcing my mouth open again and stuck his finger in my mouth.

"Suck it," he growled. I shook my head, he squeezed my face tighter. "SUCKLE IT." My face hurt so I complied, completely aroused by his dominance but hating him every moment for it. I sucked on his large finger and tasted my own salty-sweet juices. I saw a dark look of lust cross his face and he brought his lips down on mine forcing his tongue into my mouth.

The tickling feeling of his beard on my face was so stimulating I couldn't take it anymore. I started feeling his abs, his chest with my hands taking in his how his body felt, scratching down it before reaching round to his back and scratching that, my pelvis moving of his own accord.

"I will take you now Cattie, all you need to do is beg," Thor purred in my ear.

"F-fuck me," I cried in response, giving in.

"Say please."

"Please fuck me!" I was whimpering at this point.

"Who are you addressing?"

"Please fuck me Mr Odinson."

"I am a prince, address me as such." He was enjoying making me squirm.

"I know – just PLEASE! Take me, Thor!" I cried. It was the first time I ever said Thor's name and I felt a shiver run down my body as I said it, though I wasn't sure if it was his or mine. It felt right to say his name and it obviously turned him on.

He grabbed me again, flipping me over onto my stomach and bending me over the conference table and next thing I knew he had shoved himself inside me. He was huge and I felt my body adjusting to his size, I screamed in pleasure and in pain. He grabbed my hair by the middle and pulled my head back as he began to thrust into me slow and hard. By the third thrust I was so overcome by pleasure, I orgasmed hard around him, crying out and squirting vaginal juices everywhere. It was the best orgasm I had ever had in all my twenty four years.

"Where are your manners?" He growled.

"Thank you," I sobbed in relief. "Thank you, your highness."

Thor obviously was not as close to cumming as I had been and he smacked my rear end hard, I felt it smarting and my insides clenched around him in response as aftershocks rocked my body and I felt myself building up for another orgasm. Oh God – he was so good.

Once my aftershocks ended he started to thrust hard and fast into me, I could feel him hitting my cervix and it was so good it was painful. I tried to bite back my cries of pleasure so he wouldn't know how good I felt. But he knew how good I felt. It was so humiliating and erotic to be taken hard over the conference table in my work place by a gorgeous man who hated me and I hated.

"Oh fuck," I moaned. "Oh fuck this feels so good."

"Oh Gods," Thor growled in my ear, pulling me closer to him by my hair. He started biting my neck and shoulders and I cried out in pain and pleasure as I felt myself building up again for a second orgasm. With his free hand he scratched all the way down my back and I shuddered uncontrollably.

"I'm gonna-!" I screamed and Thor pushed my face into the table as he smacked my ass hard as I came around him a second time, this time longer and harder and I almost sobbed in pleasure, squirting more juices than the first time. I was exhausted and I was starting to feel raw inside as Thor pulled out. I thought he was done as he turned me over on the table, but I saw he still had a full erection.

He lay me back on the table and spread my legs careful, I was still shaking all over from my orgasms and now I was covered in a sheen of sweat on my body.

"Please," I cried now. It was fantastic, it was mind-blowing, it was fantastic sex. But now I was sore and tired and I was ready to stop he had proved his point dominating me. "Please I'm exhausted."

Thor looked down at my body, naked and exposed underneath him an unreadable expression on his face.

"I promise I shall be gentle now, m'lady" he murmured, leaning in and kissing me on the lips gently and sweetly. He looked up at me through his tangled lashes and my heart melted as he arranged himself above me. Oh God, since when did I have feelings for him? I reached into his hair and pulled out his hair tie, letting his hair fall in a short curtain around us as I ran my hands through it. I was right, it was soft.

He eased himself into me and gently moved in and out of me in a soft build-up of arousal, leaning over me so our faces were next to each other. He stared into my eyes – that same unfathomable expression in his eyes as he watched my face as he slowly pumped in and out of me. At one point he hit a tender, sore spot and he stopped moving until my face relaxed again. This felt a lot like making love. He kept kissing me chastely on the lips as he built me up gently for another orgasm.

I ran my hands over his skin feeling his body and his back. God, he was frustrating, I didn't understand him at all. He reached down for another kiss and bit him lower lip and he chuckled as I gasped in pleasure as he hit my g-spot. I panted underneath him as I felt myself build up for an orgasm.

"I will release now, if you do not mind, Lady Cattie," Thor requested.

"B-be my guest," I panted.

He sped up but was still equally as gentle and I felt myself building up and crying out just as I reached orgasm and then it came and the world shattered around me, I sprayed more juices than I ever had before and I wrapped my arms and legs around the god, shaking and quivering in pleasure. Half way through he found his release, I felt his muscles tense above me and he pressed a hard and long kiss on my lips, silencing my moans. He called upon Mjölnir and smashed him lightly into the ground, breaking the floor slightly and he finally relaxed as I felt his hot liquid fill me.

We lay there for a moment wrapped in each other and panting and finally Thor parted himself from me. Pecking me on the lips and pulling his trousers up. I lay on the table quivering and panting, feeling all stretched out, like my bones had disintegrated. The world's best sex took a lot out of a girl.

"Are you alright, Cattie?" Thor asked, sounding concerned as he fetched my bra and tank top from the other side of the room. He still stood shirtless.

"Just, feeling a little stretched out," I replied shakily.

"Yes, you were very hard to enter, I hope I did not hurt you," he worried.

"No, no more than you meant to," I assured him. "I just… Hum… Ah –" I didn't tell him that he was the best sex I had ever had, and that I was trying to recover because I didn't want to feed his ego but he looked over at me with a smirk on his face and I knew he knew. "Good job."

"If you are trying to say that I was more than pleasing at love making, then 'good job' to you too," he chuckled. I flushed. So he thought I was good as well? That made it feel slightly… Better.

He came over and helped me sit up as though he knew I would need it and helped me put my bra and shirt on.

"You fared better than I had hoped," he admitted in a soft voice. "You are mortal and weak and you were so frail… I was so scared I would… I hope I was gentle enough."

That was him being gentle? I understood why he had an ego now. It was a justified ego. And I may have blown it out of proportion in my own head. He was being more than civil now. He was being caring.

He helped me stand up and I was shaky on my feet, my limbs felt all loose and I almost collapsed. I looked at the table and floor and saw it covered in my juices. I flushed.

"I must admit when you… Ejaculated… I found it extremely attractive," Thor said, scratching the back of his head. He had sex hair. I bit back a laugh. To be a bitch I picked up his t-shirt and mopped up my juices with it and then threw it at him, hoping to rile him up a bit.

Instead he grinned back at me and simply put the shirt on. My jaw dropped and I felt my cheeks flush red and he laughed at my expression, helping me back up. I couldn't walk properly and he had to help me put my trousers back on. I noticed my panties were missing but he had taken me out of the room before I could say anything.

He was staring down at me again and making me feel self-conscious.

"You have the most beautiful green eyes," he told me. "You are more beautiful than Valhalla. I love your pale complexion and the scattering of freckles across the bridge of your nose."

"Alright lover boy," I replied. "Cool your jets… But you're not so bad yourself." He chuckled again and I felt these weird feelings for him again.

I noticed every agent we were walking past did a double take. _That obvious, hm_? I thought to myself in disdain. I glanced down at myself and saw I had hickies and bite marks on my cleavage. That could've been a give-away. I continued walking with the help of Thor, towards the smoking area when we ran into the Avengers.

"Thor! Miss Mayfair!" Steve called. "What happened to you?"

The entire team shifted position when Steve said that, Bruce uncomfortably and everyone else looking amused. It took him a moment to realise but Thor lied comfortably.

"Lady Mayfair was 'changing' what you call a 'light bulb' and fell and I rescued her," Thor replied. "We have become friends."

I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, light bulbs," Dr Banner coughed.

"Good job, Thor, really, very proud," Stark joined in shaking Thor's free hand with a huge grin on his face.

Hawkeye stared at us with a smirk on his face and Natasha came over to me.

"Nice work, Agent," she cooed. "If you're ever looking for a third and fourth member to that team count me and Barton in."

"Hey!" Barton snapped. I laughed and elbowed Thor in the side and he got the hint, as we walked out of the room.

"HE STOLE HER PANTIES!" I heard Stark shout just before the door closed behind us and my cheeks went up in flames and I heard the room fall apart with laughter. I glared up at Thor and he just offered a small smile and a shrug as if to say 'I couldn't help myself'.

We were just outside the smoking area when he ran into Agent Hill, Agent Sullivan and Director Fury. Agent Sullivan gawked at us; it was obviously, _very_ obvious we had just had sex. Director Fury stopped and Agent Hill dropped her gaze.

"Agent Mayfair," Fury greeted. I tried my best to remain impassive.

"Director," I replied.

"I take it you made up with Mr Odinson here then," he kept his voice monotonous.

"Yes, indeed we have," Thor forced his way into the conversation smiling, way too widely.

"And the injury?" He asked, eyeing up Thor.

"I fell changing the light bulb," I stuck with Thor's story as it made sense.

"Sure, alright, on your way." He replied and turned and started to walk away. "Oh, and by the way, Agent. When I said you should be licking his _ass_ I did not mean it literally. And I said his _ass_ not his dick." He didn't even turn around as he continued to walk off Agent Hill's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter and I looked up at Thor who just grinned at me, helping me into the smoking area.

I lit up a Marlboro light from my back pocket. They were all slightly squished.

"Cattie, I have considered you my friend since I first met you, I apologise for all the cruel things I have said," Thor said, staring down into my eyes with his perfect blue ones.

"I guess… I guess I've always liked you as well," I replied, taking a drag of my cigarette. I was feeling all of these _feelings_ for him I wouldn't have admitted I had if I hadn't been forced to see them. I was feeling shy. "I'm sorry too."

Thor looked down at me again, that beautiful, unreadable expression on his face again.

"Cattie," he called.

"Yes?"

"I love you," he said, his voice rough with emotion. That knocked me off my feet emotionally but I stood my ground. After all the shit that piece of work put me through.

"Fuck you," I growled, taking another drag of my cigarette. Thor laughed a booming laugh, as though I had told a good joke and he leaned down and kissed me on the lips and I felt it there. That he loved me and that I loved him. It was insane, it was mind blowing. It was impractical, it should've been impossible. But it was perfect.

I leaned back against the railing of the smoking area and took another drag of my cigarette, Thor's big arm around me, a warm glow around everything I had never really felt before.

_I could get used to this,_ I thought. _This is the life._


End file.
